bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Abaddon - The Locust King
Abbadon is a Demon that controls a horde of locusts and works under Mammon. He is apart of the filler ran by /u/Kuroikatsuchi. Appearance Abbadon takes the form of a human-grasshopper hybrid. He wears a conductors coat which also double as wings, unable of giving him the ability of flight but enhancing his jumping capabilities and gives limited gliding. Everything below Abaddon's neck takes the form of a locust, giving him 2 large legs for jumping, 4 arms, green skin and a peculiar scorpion tail. His face is quite slender with his green hair hanging just over his eyes, the only human features about him being isolated to his face. Abaddon is quite fragile, preferring not to get directly involved in combat. Personality Abaddon enjoys the finer things, putting high importance on manners and presentation. Depending on how those around him dress and how they act he will treat them with respect, as an equal, or he will treat them as an inferior to his own refined tastes. He does not take being insulted well, sometimes lashing out in anger but he tries his best to remain calm and collected in all situations as civility is one of the things he values most. Powers and Abilities Abaddon summons and controls an endless swarm of demonic locusts which he uses to overwhelm and devour his enemies without getting his hands dirty. Weapon Abaddon wields a sharp conductors wand but relies on his abilities as his primary form of attack. The wand is most effective when used in a piercing motion but can also be used for quick cuts and strikes on the body. The wand can stand up to any other formal type of weapon but Abaddon much prefers to not have to use it at all. Abilities Abaddon's wand glows red and with a flick in any direction a portal opens up behind him, unleashing a stream of locusts. Abaddon can continue to control the swarm by directing them with the wand, sending them in any basic direction. If a locust hits an enemy/object explodes a sprays a small amount of burning acid, dealing barely any damage and only proving to be effective in large numbers. The locusts cannot be commanded individually, only as a group, and only in primitive directions (like straight lines or curves). Commands the swarm to protect Abaddon, causing them to fly around him making a sphere to guard from attacks from all angles. Extremely effective against magical and area of effect abilities and less effective against precision strikes. The swarm is equally as deadly in this form to melee attackers who come into contact with it. Abaddon's ultimate ability. Abaddon commands all the locusts to dissipate and vibrate their wings at high speeds, creating sonic waves that fill the area and overwhelm all opponents within ear shot, deafening, dealing damage and sometimes paralyzing weaker opponents. The locusts lose their uniformity and fly chaotically around, making it extremely hard to dodge. Abaddon then points towards and opponent and all the locusts converge from all angles towards them and instead of exploding they land and devour the target alive. Truly a terrifying ability. Resistances * Grass, flesh, or organic based abilities. The locusts love devouring flesh and other organic matter making attacks such as these to be extremely ineffective. * Magic based abilities, non-elemental abilities. Abaddon and his locusts are naturally resistant to abilities that lack an elemental attribute. * Wind Magic. Wind tends to just scatter the locusts instead of destroying them. * Dark Magic. Being a minion of hell, Abaddon is naturally resistant to dark magics. * Projectiles. The swarm easily intercepts and blocks projectiles such as knives or arrows. * Area of Effect abilities. Abilities designed to deal damage in a large area are easily intercepted by the swarm, making it difficult to land against Abaddon. Weaknesses * Fire. Fire incinerates the locust swarm and burns Abaddon easily making these attacks extremely effective. * Ice and Snow. Ice and snow slow down the swarm and freezes them, making them fall helplessly to the ground. * Precision strikes. Piercing weapons like spears or abilities such as leasers are effective in cutting through the swarm and getting straight to Abaddon. * Large Melee Weapons. Melee weapons are not effective against his locusts, but Abaddon himself. Being extremely fragile, a clean hit with a large melee weapon such as a calymore or war hammer would be enough to kill him in a single blow. Statistics Category:Filler NPC